


Not So Bad Relationship

by Lucius_L



Series: A Happy Family [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: MILF, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucius_L/pseuds/Lucius_L
Summary: 肮脏无耻下流。已经不存在解不解码的问题了，是一个原耽。）涉及乱伦、出轨等恶心元素，请务必慎入
Series: A Happy Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590565
Kudos: 3





	Not So Bad Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelevator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelevator/gifts).



> 肮脏无耻下流。已经不存在解不解码的问题了，是一个原耽。）  
> 涉及乱伦、出轨等恶心元素，请务必慎入

C是个我行我素的家伙，认识他的人都知道。可是C生的靓仔，就算是任性又有不小的脾气，也让人觉得是个性十足。让其他gay圈朋友艳羡的是，C有个关系稳定的男友——或者说丈夫也不为过。这也是这个家伙常常挂在嘴边炫耀的，十八九年过去了，他们甚至还有了两个孩子——

几个朋友这才知道，C原来有双性的性征。这本身是件隐私又带着些情欲羞耻的事情，可C就是能坦坦荡荡地讲出来当做炫耀。

C的先生B，却是个和他完全不相同的坦诚的人，两个人在一起许多年，感情一直都很好，已经到了朋友聚会连打趣都懒得了。

“喂，我把那间空屋租给人了。”有天早上C这么同B讲道。

“乜？”B皱了皱眉，于是C笑着把手指按在他眉心。“你租给边个喔？唔会係你的奸夫嚟的吧？”B苦着脸，不算是在质问。

“你话乜啦——？”C翻着白眼踹他屁股，“空着也是空着嘛——本来係给阿K留着的，点知果仔非要和E仔挤一个屋子喔！”E和K，这是他们的两个孩子，如今一个十九岁一个十七岁，对于自己这种不同寻常的家庭关系早已习以为常。

D先生拎包入住的那天B的眉头就没有舒展过。C翻着白眼懒得理他，客气地招呼高高黑黑的大个子的D进来坐。

D先生是个沉默寡言的男人，看上去彬彬有礼又成熟稳重。只是偶然间视线会瞟过C圆润的屁股和因为性别而显得丰满的胸部。

B这天格外的沉默。C以为B还在责怪他未经讨论就把房子租给人的事情，于是就表现得格外亲密，时不时地往B的身上贴——再被后者不自在地推开。

三个人各怀心思地寒暄几句，这件事就算是这么定下来了。

B连着好几天晚上像是有了什么心事。他皱着眉，闷头干，把C做的惊喘连连。

“啊……嗯……搞我啊，搞我前面。”C浪叫着，伸手揽着B的脖颈。

“后面唔舒服乜？”他吻着C的脖颈，留下痕迹。

“唔係啦，仲係……前面也好浪嘛，老公……”C凑在他耳边，恶意地把热气喷在B的耳垂，然后自己像是恶作剧成功一样咯咯地笑了起来。

B皱了皱眉，比起过于湿热柔软的部位，他却更喜欢C另一个并非生来用来性交的器官。他舔吻着C，没作声。

插进C阴道的时候他的浪叫拔高了一个音调，声音不由得多了些柔美的味道，听上去更像个女人。B觉得自己的阴茎像泡在温泉水里，被温柔地包裹着，妥帖地服侍着。可他心里却别扭极了，用力地插了几次，草草地射了出来。

“呜……好烫……”C呻吟着，“老公……人家好舒服……”C蹭着B的胸口，用湿热的一塌糊涂的阴唇夹着B的阴茎不让他离开，B却只想推开他落荒而逃。

他不自然地吻吻C的发旋：“係喔……老婆你前面都好厉害，吸的我好快就交出去了。”他违心地说着，觉得这样的自己和那个他不中意的器官一样令人作呕。

抚摸着C微微汗湿的脊背，B有点走神了。

隔壁的D先生这时候在家，私人的房子的隔音也就是那样，刚刚C的叫声已经快要把房顶掀翻了，没理由D先生没有听到。

只是那边一点动静都没有——D先生像是早早睡着了。可是B不能不想，他会意淫着自己的太太手淫吗？他是不是正对C虎视眈眈？这样想起来，他觉得心里又有些别扭，于是把脸埋在C的胸口，感受着弹性胜过一般男人的胸肌。

“乜来的喔，老公？”C撒着娇，小声地说道：“你不中意D的话就赶他走啰？我也唔係故意的嘛——”他吐了吐舌头，“呢样係有点怪喔。”

“冇嘢了。”B回答，揽紧了C，“仲係唔惯的了。过些日子会好吧。”他说着，自己心里却没有底。他拒绝承认他似乎对D还有些更隐秘的、更不能言说的感觉。

原来被人拥抱是这种感觉吗？B想到，有些恍惚。

他不明白事态是怎样急转直下的。最终和D滚在了一起的不是C，而恰恰是他自己。

D是个寡言的人，也许有些温情不足，也不像C爱笑闹，可是按在B肩膀上的手分外有力。

B以为自己会是占主导的一方，当D说一人一次的时候他顿了一下。他没想过屈居人下，和C在一起时就是这样，可同C的关系是扭曲的——或者说，C的身体太过独特——他想了想，觉得这是个有道理的建议，于是同意了。

D扩张他的肛门时他觉得有些怪，一部分的他的面具打碎了，一部分的他枯萎了，一部分的他苏醒了。

“你冇嘢吧？”D问道，对他惶恐地咬住枕巾的行为有些不确定。“唔想搞的话就不搞得了。”

B摇摇头，示意他继续。

D插入的时候他还是忍不住叫了出来，他不敢相信这是自己的声音——这样放浪的呻吟，是他常在C口中听到的。他想起太太、心里生出愧疚，可又无端端更加爽快。

他是不是在隔壁等着自己？

可他是个基佬，满足不了一个女人。他想着，近乎冷酷的，享受着作为一个纯粹的gay的快乐。

也许男人偷情之后都会感到心虚——然后加倍地交租出来，是自以为的隐秘的补偿。

“啊……哈……老公……”C被他搞得惊喘连连，眼泪都有些溢出了眼角，全身一点力气都没有，就连夹在B腰间的双腿都无力地垂落在了床上。

B一手扶着C的右腿腿弯，继续操干着。不光是他中意的部位，他今日未等催促就插进了C的阴道，用另一种截然不同的快乐把C推上了性爱的巅峰。

C大口地呼吸着突然稀薄的空气，直到双腿间被B的精液填满，才渐渐地回过神来。

“呜……老公……”他依恋地用双臂交缠B的脖子，把自己嵌在B的怀里。“……今天好棒喔……真的好棒……”他赞美着。

B继续吻着他的肩头，调笑着：“哇，往日就唔得吗？”

可心里却空落落又有些心虚。

与C做的时候他有些恍恍惚惚，想着自己是在下面的那个人，在下面很放荡地呻吟哭叫，就像C一样。他体会过了那种快感、竟然还有些嫉妒C起来。

日子久了总是会有所察觉的。女人在这种情形下总是很敏锐的——就算C不算是全然的女人，但也算是半个了。他带着些恐慌强颜欢笑着，不明白自己做错了些什么。

D先生依然是很有礼貌的，可是流连在C身上的眼神却越来越玩味。他似乎像是什么猛兽，恶意戏弄着自己看中的羚羊。

但是事情不是总按照人的想法发展。

有天晚上C一个人坐在床头生闷气，拿着B心爱的书翻了几页就丢在了一边，有点想迁怒无辜地把它撕碎惹B生气。

E——他们大些的那个儿子放假在家，似乎也察觉了屋子里不同寻常的气氛，于是溜进来同妈妈讲话聊天。

“做乜啊，你现在还想吃奶啊？”C推开E蹭过来的脑袋，有些嫌弃地笑道。

“係啊，妈——”E挂着笑蹭过来，故意拿鬓角蹭着C的乳头。“别唔开心了嘛，老豆也许係同那个叔叔有言讲的嘛。”E心知肚明发生了些什么，却还是这么安慰着。

“边个为他唔开心了？”C嘴硬地说道，神色却有几分落寞。

“那我让妈妈开心一下啊？”E夸张地撅着嘴要亲上来，逗笑了C。

“你个死仔做乜业啊？”C笑着推开E的脑袋，尚未洞悉他的险恶用心。他还当儿子是十来岁或者更小的孩子，却不知道他早已经长大到脱离他的手掌。

“妈——”E蹭着C，像小时候那样抱着她的腰撒娇，用力嗅着他身上好闻的气味。

“E——？你做乜啊——？”C意识到不对的时候，是E把手探进了他睡裙的下摆。

“我就係想睇一下嘛——”E一脸受到冤枉了的无辜表情，“我都好好奇，您是点样生我们出咗嚟的吗——”

“乜、乜哇？”C隐隐约约觉得哪里不对，可是他向来很纵容两个儿子，除非原则问题可谓百依百顺。他似乎就这么软弱地同意了这样僭越的要求。“呜……你看一下得了，不要摸啊……”E把脑袋探在C的裙摆下面，C只能看到他黑色的发尾。

一切都太超过了，他晕乎乎地想。

“啊……”E像是个刚出生的好奇的孩子，伸手拨弄着他的阴唇，好奇般地摸了摸阴蒂。然后为了看清楚些拨开了C的不知何时半硬起来的阴茎，凑的更近些观察那个奇妙的部位——C仿佛感觉到他的呼吸都喷在他的穴口。

C知道他是不带色情的，可他控制不了自己，下贱地在儿子面前有了反应。C羞涩又惶恐地推开E，试图掩饰自己，可是已经有些为时已晚。

E眼睁睁看着那两片阴唇蠕动着，慢慢变湿了。他觉得自己的阴茎硬极了，而他的母亲，却还是一副慈爱的脸孔看着他，纵容着他。

他还是个孩子。

不，他不是了。

他心里的恶念疯狂地涌了上来，他玩弄着母亲的两性器官，镇压母亲无力的几下挣动，安抚般地说道：“妈妈——我係想让你舒服啊。冇担心喔。”他吮吸着母亲的乳房，好像还想从那里获得赖以生存的乳汁。可是却带了过于情色的意图，而非是为了单纯的填饱肚子——是为了填饱情欲。

他惊讶于自己从这种悖德行为中获得的快感，C呻吟着，好像忘记了面前的人是自己的儿子。大股大股的透明液体从阴道流出来，B鲜少玩弄她这个部位，更中意后面的肛口，这让他的女性器官受宠若惊，于是积极地回应起来。

“唔得……”他虚弱地喃喃道，可是已经没了拒绝的意思。

得寸进尺这个词大约是为E量身定做。C晕晕乎乎的时候，他已经麻利地脱掉了裤子，以他的年纪发育极好的阴茎直直挺立着，捅进了母亲的阴道，温暖湿润的感觉似乎就是他出生注定要找寻和憧憬的。

“你……你们在做乜啊……”

K推开门的时候整个人是震惊的。

“啊……E，快放开我……”C是真的慌神了，他拼命挣扎着，想要逃开，可是阴道事与愿违地吮吸着E的阴茎，将他牢牢钉在儿子身上。

E看到K的时候就知道恐怕无法继续了，不免有那么些惋惜。可是他很快在K的眼睛里发现了一些熟悉的东西——

不知是不是被性欲冲昏了头，他粗喘着问道：“喂，K，要唔要一起嚟。后面还有个洞可以留给你。”

K后退了一步，过于震惊的同时却也莫名地兴奋起来，仿佛有种意料之中的感觉。他曾经对着母亲不避讳他们换衫时露出的乳房遐想连篇，在无数个春梦里唾弃自己的肮脏，可是从未想过见到这样的一幕——他的哥哥，正把阴茎塞进母亲的阴道。

他该怎么做？夺门而出落荒而逃吗？还是说现在也是他颠倒错乱的春梦之一，所以怎么做，都无所谓。他轻轻咽了咽口水，迎着C几乎恳求的目光走到床边。

“哇，你也太色了吧。”他假装镇定地说道，声音却都在颤抖。

他伸手不确定地摸了一下两人连接的地方，因为手指比那滚烫的温度凉很多，C敏感地颤了一下，呻吟出了声，阴唇的缝隙里又慢慢渗出液体。

“你睇妈妈唔係好开心吗？”E的声音传来，带着欲望的低沉，像是故意古惑K。

K抿了抿唇，一切都已经超乎他的想象。

“你唔係一直想让妈妈开心点吗？”E还在继续说着。

K慢慢地把手指下移，按在了肛门口。E的声音劝诱着他，如同魔鬼。

C轻轻向上挣动了一下，声音近乎恳求：“K……冇啊……”却不知道那带着颤音的声音，只是在催促K赶快动手。

兄弟俩一前一后地妥善将阴茎收进了母亲的身体，他是个恰好的容器，收纳了两个儿子的一部分。

K很煽情地一边亲着妈妈的脖子，一边捂上他的眼睛，挺动着自己的阴茎。像是体贴地照顾母亲的感受，又似乎这样可以减轻自己的负罪感。

他浪叫着，将自己的身体献出给孩子们，而他们也反哺于他，顶弄着他，带给他至高的快乐和欢愉，让男性的他和女性的她一同高潮，这是旁人从未有过的快感。他从丈夫那里得不到的东西，现在在两个儿子身上得到了。

C也迷乱了，大声呻吟着，忘了一切的道德，舒展开自己的身体，将一切敏感点展示给两个还在学习的年轻人。

“揸我的腰……嗯……呢度舒服……”

“仲有耳朵……吻妈妈的耳洞……”

“嗯……哈……呜……”

“真棒……”

“K你好棒——啊——E——”

他彻底地、前后一起地高潮了。身体内部欲望的海啸打翻了他，潮吹的阴精喷在E的龟头上，后穴也用力地绞紧了。他也等同的带给了自己的造物快感。

“妈妈……你里面好会吸哦。”E把下巴搁在C的肩膀上，凑在他耳边说道。

C瘫在床上，乱七八糟的液体打湿了床单和枕头，舌头微微伸出来，搭在下唇的边上，全身泛着动魄惊心的粉色，双眼已经模糊了焦距，带着情欲的光彩。

这个貌合神离的家庭，却又靠着扭曲的线条岌岌可危地维系着。

在客卧里，丈夫和房客在偷情；在主卧中，两个儿子拥抱着母亲，拥抱着妻子和情人。

———END———


End file.
